Secrets of Darkness
by Sabrina Potter
Summary: Harry Potter is now in his sixth year at Hogwarts. A new DADA teacher and many new people start to appear, and disappear. Harry thinks its the work of one of the new girls, but he can't be too sure because there's also that Malfoy.....
1. At Mrs. Figg's

Secrets of Darkness 

Secrets of Darkness 

_You can always find a little ray of sunshine in pure black darkness..._

  
_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter original characters and or objects etc.. They Belong to Ms. J.K. Rowling. Anything that you find new, or has never appeared in the series before, is officially mines, please don't use it._Have fun reading!

**CHAPTER I**

** **

"GET UP!"

Harry Potter sat bolt upright.

"UP BOY!UP!_NOW!"_

"I'm awake!" Harry screamed at the person beyond his door, and when the person outside decided they were satisfied, they walked away.Harry slumped back down onto his bed and tried to recall his dream.It was fairly interesting.

Harry had dreamt that he was riding his Firebolt broomstick over the Forbidden Forest.It was night, and he was enjoying the wind rippling to his hair, when he noticed his two best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, standing on the ground beckoning for him to land.Harry had landed by his friends, and ran over to them, eager to hear why they had made him stop his Midnight Ride.When he was about to talk to Ron, Ron had transformed into his enemy, Lord Voldemort.Harry got his wand, and was about to tell Hermione to run, when Hermione herself turned into his arch-school-enemy, Draco Malfoy.He was just about to jump back on his Firebolt, when Voldemort turned his wand on Harry......and that's when he woke up.

"Are you up yet boy?"

Harry blinked, and recognized the shrill voice beyond the door in his room, as his Aunt Petunia's.

"Yes, I am." Harry groaned back, and got out of bed.He slowly slipped on his slippers, and consulted the calendar in which he liked to count down the days to Hogwarts with.

"July 12.Oh great." he moaned, rubbing his head.Today was his cousin Dudley Dursley's birthday.

"HURRY UP BOY!WE DON'T WANT TO BE LATE FOR THE ADVENTURE PARK WE'RE TAKING DUDLEY TO!"

Harry sighed as he picked himself out a pair of jeans and a tee shirt to wear.That barking voice belonged to Harry's Uncle Vernon, this year, since Dudley was turning sixteen; the Dursley's were taking him to the biggest Adventure Park in Europe, the Disney Land in Paris.It was a timely flight, and they wouldn't be back for quite a few days.To Harry's dismay, Harry was arranged to stay the day at Mrs. Figg's, then, one of his best friend Ron Weasley was supposed to pick him up at a later time.

  
"You got your things packed?Hurry up and tugged along to Cross Street, we don't have much time!We've got a Airplane to catch boy!"

Harry quickly brushed his teeth and washed his face, along with a quick jump in the shower.Dragging his trunk down the stairs along with Hedwig (his owl)'s cage, Harry almost broke his neck rushing to get out the Dursleys' household.

"Now, if we hear you do something _abnormal...." Harry's uncle barked at him, "You won't be returning after this year._Is that clear with you boy?"

"Crystal." Harry replied smiling slightly.

  
"Wipe that smirk off your face, I don't like it." his uncle barked, loading cargo into the back of his brand new 1996 Plymouth Voyager."Can't you do something with that cage?" he ordered, beckoning carelessly to Hedwig's cage, which Harry had covered with an old pillowcase.

"No.Why should I?" he questioned.

"Its not...not _normal." His Uncle answered, then called inside the house, "Petunia! _Dudley!Come ON!"

Aunt Petunia came rushing out the house, with smeared lipstick on her lips and right check, and Dudley (who's diet was finally taking effect) came wobbling out, pulling up his pants with one hand, and carrying a laptop computer with the other.

"Bye Harry." Dudley mocked, "Too bad you can't come to Paris with us."

Harry shrugged."Bye Dudley." he mocked back, "Too bad your food diet still doesn't work because I saw you practicing exercises."

Dudley was about to jump at Harry back out the car, when Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut.Dudley scowled at Harry through the door, and Harry grinned back.

"Right.Bye then." Harry stated, turning his back on his "family" and walking down, and out of Privet Drive and onto Cross Street.He took his time walking down to 15 Cross Street, for he didn't want to spend too much time with Mrs. Figg.Harry approached 15 Cross Street twelve minutes later.

He rung the bell, and waited.It didn't take long for Mrs. Figg to usher him inside of her usually warm and cat-smelling household.She grabbed his owl cage, and placed it by the couch near the door, without a question.Harry blinked as he lugged his trunk on the heavy burgundy carpet and placed that too by the couch that was near the door.Then, to his great surprise, he was offered a plate of fresh (not stale) chocolate chip cookies.

"Here you go dear." Mrs. Figg said in her calm tone, handing him the whole plate and a glass of milk to go along with it.

"Than---thanks Mrs. Figg." Harry stated, in shock as he bit into one cookie.It was still warm, and it was very _good._

  
"I haven't seen you in a while Harry.My lord, you've grown so big!"

Harry thought that Mrs. Figg sounded like his grandmother.He smiled a tiny bit at her compliment.It wasn't Harry's fault that in between this time at his fifth year at Hogwarts (he would be starting his sixth year soon) and between this little time for vacation he suddenly shot up from five-foot, six-inches, to six-feet flat.

"Where have you been all these years?" Mrs. Figg asked, shooing one of her cats off an armchair, in which she slowly sat in.

Harry almost choked on a cookie."Around." he coughed, grabbing the glass of milk and guzzling it down.

Mrs. Figg eyed him suspiciously, but didn't ask anything else.When Harry had finished with the cookies she asked if he wanted to go on her new computer.Harry, eager to do something else besides look at pictures of her cat, accepted, and was soon in her upstairs den, on the Internet.He didn't hear from Mrs. Figg until about six in the afternoon.

"Harry dear, its Ronald Weasley and his father!They----they---just appeared by the fire."  
  


Harry signed off quickly, and rushed down the stairs.He was eager to see his best friend since the end of the last term, and worried that Mrs. Figg was scared out of her wits of the Weasleys' popping out her fireplace.

"Hey Ron!" he yelled, and grinned at his redheaded best friend.He wasn't about to change into Voldemort as he smiled back, his freckly face shining in the green light from the fire.

"Hi!" Ron answered back, grinning back at his best friend, and also frowning at the smell in the house.Ron, had too grown, and was about six-feet, three-inches Harry had guessed.Ron had always been taller than Harry.

"Well...sorry for the slight...er...scare." Mr. Weasley kept repeating to Mrs. Figg, who was sitting on her couch and clutching her heart, staring at Mr. Weasley with absolute terror.

"Hi Harry!" he then stated merrily, turning to Harry and grinning.Harry merely nodded as he and Ron managed to get the trunk in the fire after Ron, who shouted,

"The Burrow!"

And disappeared, taking the trunk with him.Mrs. Figg gasped.

  
"Well, I best be going." Harry said gathering up Hedwig's cage."Thank you for the cookies, the computer access and letting me stay Mrs. Figg.I'll visit you again."

Mrs. Figg smiled at Harry."Oh no dear, don't bother.I'll see you real soon."

Harry was baffled at the statement as he stepped into the green flames.

"Hurry, Harry, those flames aren't going to stay green forever." Mr. Weasley said, slightly edgy about something, and glancing at the fireplace.

"Right.The Burrow!"

Harry disappeared in a bunch of green flames, and slowly, the green flames died down and turned back into reddish orange.

"Arabella, you almost spoiled it to him!" Mr. Weasley said modestly, after checking that Harry had left to Mrs. Figg.

"Oh Arthur, you worry too much." replied Mrs. Figg, smiling up at Mr. Weasley from the couch."I couldn't help it.Cookie?" she said offering him the few cookies Harry didn't eat.

  
"No thanks.Better get apperating then.See you." Mr. Weasley said, sighing deeply.

"Bye." Mrs. Figg said sadly, as Mr. Weasley disappeared from Mrs. Figg's living room.


	2. At the Burrow

CHAPTER II

**CHAPTER II**

Harry and Ron tumbled out from the Weasleys' fireplace in The Burrow.Mrs. Weasley greeted them.

"Hello Harry dear." she said cheerfully."Come so soon this year, we don't mind though."

Harry smiled."Thanks for having me Mrs. Weasley." Harry said simply."Hope it wasn't any trouble."

Mrs. Weasley shook her head."None at all."

Her eyes snapped to Ron.

"Ronald Nicholas Weasley, you didn't tidy up your room," she said dangerously.

"But Mum---" Ron tried to defend himself, ears red and glancing at Harry.

"Don't you 'But Mum' me Ron." Mrs. Weasley told him."Up to that room now.MARCH!"

Ron groaned, and Mrs. Weasley turned back to Harry quite cheerful as before.

"Harry dear, William will take your trunk up later.Mind, he's out now with Fred and George in Hogsmeade, helping them out with their _joke shop_." she told them, grimacing.It was clear she did not approve of the idea of the twins opening their joke shop.

"Come on." Ron murmured, and Harry nodded at Mrs. Weasley as he followed Ron up the stairs.

"I don't care if my room isn't clean!It's my bloody room!If I don't want it clean, it doesn't have to be clean!" Ron exclaimed, as they approached the landing where his bedroom was at, and entered.Harry could clearly see why Mrs. Weasley wanted Ron to clean his room.

Ron had everything in the wrong places.He had socks thrown in every direction, dirty robes slaughtered across the floor, comics in the empty frog bowl, which was halfway under the bed, there was dirty underwear hanging out the closet, his bed sheets had marmalade on it, and a bagel was protruding out the bedspread, and two of his Chudley Cannons' posters were ripped on the wall and sagging.

Harry sighed."Ron, I have to agree with your mum on this one." he gave over, "My aunt would go into a fit if she saw this state of your room.C'mon, I'll help you clean it, then we can fix the bed I usually kip in."

The two boys worked for about forty-five minutes, when they heard a knock on the door, and saw Bill coming in with Harry's trunk.

"Thanks Bill, just drop it there." Harry said, grinning and pointing over near Ron's closet (nothing was on it or sticking out of it now).

  
"No problems Harry." Bill said merrily."Ron, you've cleaned your room!" he said with a great air of surprise.

  
"Bloody well right I did.Harry helped, mind.Hey Bill, could you do me one favor?" Ron said as his eldest brother prepared to walk out.

"What?" Bill asked, raising a fiery-red eyebrow at his youngest brother.

"Magic the posters back on the walls.They won't stick with the Muggle tape Dad brought."

Bill chuckled slightly, and waved his wand at the posters on the walls, and to Ron's great surprise, and the wallpaper on the walls and ceiling.

"You need to re-decorate.I'll ask Mum." Bill said, punching his brother playfully in his right arm.Ron grinned, and nodded.

"Thanks." he told his brother, who left with a grin.Bill himself wasn't much taller than Ron, and was the tallest in the current Weasley family.

"Bill's so cool." Ron said, bouncing backwards on to his bed.

"I wish I had a brother like him." Harry stated.

Ron looked up at him."Har, you know you're practically part of our family now.He's practically yours too."

Harry pretend-gasped."Oh, you're sharing your brother Ron _Nicholas_ Weasley?"

Ron's ears turned pink."So that's my middle name." he said wryly.

"I noticed." Harry stated as he pulled out a spare bed on the other side of Ron's room.

"Hermione is arriving sometime in August." Ron stated, trying to change the subject."She's staying with some relatives in France, then she's going to travel up to Germany."

Harry glanced at Ron."She's not going to be here for my birthday?"

Ron nodded."Yeah.Why, do you _like_ her?" he asked, an evil grin appearing on his face.

Harry rolled his eyes in mock annoyance."No." he spoke annoyed."I clearly stated last year I didn't have a crush on her at all, remember?"

Ron sat up and thought about it."I think so.Was it a big dramatic scene in the Common Room, Lavender asking 'Well, who do you like Harry?' and you blushing, and tell them Cho, and everyone laughs, so they spin the bottle and it lands on you _again_, Parvati asked did you have a crush on Hermione, and when it took you less than three seconds to blurt out'No, I don't!Only as a friend?' "

Harry slapped his forehead."Yes, that was the scene."

Ron grinned."Well I remember it."

Harry was about to say, 'Well, I noticed,' when Mrs. Weasley called from downstairs,

"BOYS and GINNY, DINNER!"

And the two rushed downstairs without further delay.

A couple days later, Harry and a few other Weasleys' took turns riding his Firebolt and Ron's new broom (Nimbus 2001).Ron was just about to show them all a new move he had learned from Oliver Wood (Ron is Quidditch Caption) called the Double Eight Loop when Harry spotted a big, black dog trotting towards the Burrow.He nearly fell off his broom.

"Hey, Ron!" Harry whispered, on the ground, and lending his Firebolt to Bill."Its Sirius."

Ron too, looked over at the black dog."Really?Lets go met up with him."

The two sixth years ran from the back of the house to the front, barley knocking over Ginny (who was sun-bathing).They were nearly there, when the black dog decided to walk to the back of The Burrow, and nearly crashed into him.

"Siri---Snuffles!" Harry said, on his knees and hugging the giant dog.Its eyes bulged out, and it growled to signal Harry to let it go.

"Hi Snuffles." Ron said, squatting down.The dog wagged its tail at him.

"Hey Ron, how can we get Sirius to your room without your mum noticing?" Harry asked, looking at the backdoor.

Ron looked horrified."I don't know, Mum is always in the kitchen." he looked at Ginny, who was glaring at them through her sunglasses frames."Hold on, I got an idea."And he walked away.

Harry and Snuffles watched on as Ron dared to ask a favor from Ginny.

"Dearest little sister Virginia." Ron said in his sweetest voice possible.

Ginny looked over her shades at him."What is it now, dearest brother Ronald?"

"I need you to lure Mum out the kitchen and into the Living Room for about five minutes." Ron tried to reason.

"Why?" Ginny asked, eyeing him strangely.

"Its for Harry.You know how Mum is allergic to dog hair, and look, Harry has a dog."

Ginny blushed."Well, in that case..." she said slowly."I'll do it.But you've got to do something for me."

Ron groaned."What?"

"Be my personal slave for a day." Ginny said grinning.

"Fine.Just hurry, 'kay?"

Ginny ran from her lawn chair and into the house.Within seconds, she had lured Mrs. Weasley out the room.

"Hurry Har!" Ron shouted to Harry and Snuffles, and the three silently slipped up the stairway, and to the landing in which Ron's room was on.Once safely locked in the room, both boys looked down at the big bear-like dog.


	3. Serious fun with Sirius and the American...

**CHAPTER III**

{{{A/n: I'm sorry about not writing in ages, I've been sooooo busy with school work and other stories that I over looked writing this so many times. Okay, the new character I'm introducing is not a Mary Sue (at least I don't think). Be kind, and tell me what you think in your reviews. Thanks, and Happy January! (where'd that come from?) }}} 

There was a little 'pop' and Sirius Black appeared in Ron Weasley's room. 

  
"Hello boys." he said modestly, grinning at the two. 

"Hey!" Harry and Ron answered in unison, then went off to ask their separate questions. 

"What brings you around here Sirius?" Ron asked. 

  
"You could get caught, its risky!" stated Harry. 

"What's' the current news involving You-Know-Who?" 

"I still can't believe you're showing yourself in public!" 

Sirius raised an arm to silence the two talking young men. 

"Look, I'm here to stick by Harry. I know its risky, and I may _not_ get caught, but I have to try something. Dumbledore has a plan of getting Peter, but we're still trying to figure out what Voldemort's weak spots are." Sirius sighed. "We aren't going to make any moves on Voldemort yet, but if we can get Peter, I can clear my name." 

Harry looked as if Christmas came early. "You're not joking, right?" 

Sirius grinned, and peered up a bit at Harry. "No. You've got taller." 

Harry looked himself over and grinned a bit, looking dazed. "Yeah, I know. Can I live with you then, if you're cleared?" 

Sirius chuckled. "Didn't we already discuss this in your third year?" he questioned, his Marauder grin plastered on his face. "Sure you can!" 

Harry grinned. "We'll catch Pettigrew if its the last thing we do." 

Ron looked at Sirius's robes. "Sirius, I've got some extra robes you could probably fit into." he stated, rushing over to his now, clean closet. "Is blue okay?" 

Sirius nodded. "Spiffy. Thanks Ron." he added, as he caught the blue robes Ron had tossed to him. "Hey, Ron, would your parents mind if I took a quick shower?" 

Ron shrugged. "As long as you stay on this floor, mind, the faucet spits out water if you sing in the shower." 

Harry sniggered. Sirius blinked. "It spits out water on you?" 

Ron nodded. "Yeah. It was a bit of a shock for Percy though. He sings all the time." 

The three laughed as Ron managed to get Sirius a towel, washcloth and separate soap and toothbrush, and Sirius went off to wash up while Harry and Ron went down to dinner. 

The two managed to sneak up some foods to Sirius, who ate like he'd been starving for weeks (and probably was). They stood, watching in wonder as the older man devoured the Steaks, Mashed Potatoes, and Peas like it wasn't anything at all. Afterwards, Sirius guzzled down two goblets full of Pumpkin Juice, and belched. Ron and Harry stared at him in wonder. 

"I could have _sworn_ the house shook." Ron stated, as he gathered up the dishes. 

"Sod off it Ron, you did not." Sirius replied, a huge grin (from being fed) plastered on his face. 

"Yeah, he probably did, because I felt the vibrations." Harry taunted. 

  
Sirius rolled his eyes at the two boys. 

"Hey, I'll tell my mom tomorrow that you're here, okay?" said Ron, breaking the silence. "She keeps sneezing.. and I think she suspects I'm hiding something." 

"Okay," said Sirius quietly, as he walked over to his little bed on the floor, near Ron's closet. "G'night boys." 

"Night Sirius," the duo echoed. 

* * * 

There was a silence as the Intermediate Fencing Class let out. A tall and slim girl walked out the class, getting tossed around by her peers. Her gray eyes were harsh, and she practically was slammed into the wall as a cliché of snobs passed by. 

"Watch it, Riddle," called one. 

"Don't want to get in Neptune's way, would you?" 

"Haha, look at her hair!" 

"Look at her eyes! Oh, they're getting misty! She's going to cry girls... boohoo!" 

The girl just glared at the cliché as they passed her by, happy nothing else happened. Yes, she was constantly teased, but hey, as long as no duels were going on.. 

She blinked, and ran up to her dormitory. The girls inside threw glances at her, and giggled behind their hands as she passed. She paid them no mind, and sat down next to a new letter on her bed. 

_ Dear Miss Riddle,_

It read, 

_We are pleased to inform you, that you have been accepted to transfer at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all equipment you will be needing throughout your school year at Hogwarts. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Term starts on September 1. Please take Floo-Powder to Diagon Alley a week before September 1, and you shall meet a representative of Hogwarts there. This person shall guide you and help you on your way to get your necessary supplies._

__

Professor M. McGonagall__

_ Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

__

__The girl gave a delighted sigh as she reviewed her supplies list. YES! She was accepted to Hogwarts! Now... all she had to do was take Floo-Powder to 'Diagon Alley' and wait for a representative to show her around. The girl shifted uneasily, when another owl fluttered in the window, and dropped a letter from its beak at her feat. Hastily, the girl bent down to pick it up. 

Dear Cloudy, 

Hey! Things at Hogwarts are going on fine! I just asked Professor McGonagall about you, and she said 'You're accepted'! I jumped for joy! I just hope you can manage getting over here okay. Does Neptune and her cronies still bother you? 

_You have no idea _ thought the girl. 

Oh, well, if they are, tell them to go hang themselves. You're going to Hogwarts, girl! Its a shame I'm graduating this year. Ravenclaw has been great! Harry Potter is here. There's alot of rumors going on about him, but I really don' t think its true. He even asked out one of my friends; Cho Chang. She went out with him to Hogsmeade, but it didn't work, so they never see each other really, except on the Quidditch field. Uh oh, get back to me later, its time for Potions, and I don't want to be late for Snape's class. 

So long best friend, 

Fairy 

The girl grinned as she folded it up, charmed the letter, and placed it under her pillow so she could respond later. Her best friend had been begging the Headmaster of the school to accept another transfer.. and so she had to take exam after exam to get in. She frowned slightly, her mood damping. Her friend was leaving when she was entering.. and she wouldn't know anybody. The girl shrugged as she got ready for her own Potions class, but before she could put her Hogwarts letter away, someone snatched it right out of her hands. 

"What's this?" said a sharp, high voice. 

"My letter. I got _accepted_ to Hogwarts... and I'm going to go. So give it back." replied the girl. 

"Pul-eze, yeah right, like that school would ever.." said the stranger, as she scanned the letter though her square-rimmed glasses. ".. its a lie." she said finally, and threw down the parchment. 

"It isn't." replied the girl, a huge smile on her face as she bent to pick up her letter... exposing the back of her head to her enemy.. which was the wrong thing to do. The stranger took this as a chance to kick the girl in the stomach. The girl fell over sideways, gasping for breath. 

"I don't give a damn if you are going to Hogwarts or not Riddle." replied the stranger, "You won't fit in. No one likes you. You're such a loner. Poor little Sabrina Riddle. Lost in the world--- all alone and afraid. No friends--- except that fairy-girl, who left you two years ago! Ha!" 

When the girl on the floor finally caught her breath, she glared at the stranger standing above her. "Doesn't matter. All that matters is that I'm getting away from you, Aaron, and your dumb cronies." 

The stranger gave a high-pitched laugh. "Pul-eze, Sabrina, as if." 

The girl, Sabrina, mimicked the girl's laugh. "Oh pul-eze, Neptune." she stated, grabbing for her wand, "If you don't get your sorry hide away from my bed, I'll curse you so bad you'll have blue snails dripping out of your nose for weeks." 

The enemy, Neptune, took this as her cue to leave. With a flick of the girl's long, red-hair, she was gone. 

Sabrina grasped at her ribs where she had been kicked, and a sharp pain soared throughout her body. She gave a frightened gasp, and curled up into a tight ball on her bed, and started crying. 

And she never noticed the snickering Neptune at the doorway, the Hogwarts letter (in which Sabrina had forgot to pick up when she was on the floor) clamped tightly in her hands. 


End file.
